


Under The Edge

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Knifeplay, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Teasing, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou is skilled with a knife and sometimes uses these talents in the bedroom
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 7





	Under The Edge

They had heard stories about Lefou’s time in the army. He was a medic and had taken care of the wounded and dying. He stayed off of the battlefield, remaining back at the main camps where he was needed. He had the highest rate of soldiers surviving out of all the medics in their regiment and he was still very proud of it.

Only once was the camp attacked while the main force was away and Lefou’s scalpel had proven especially sharp that night. Not a single swing was wasted and Lefou was soon standing among dead mercenaries, cleaning his scalpel before going back to tending to his patients. 

Lefou’s skill with thin blades was still something to behold. He had performed small tricks at the tavern when the mood took him, showing the village how nimble and quick his hands still were.

Stanley had always watched in fascination, wondering what else Lefou’s hands and knives could do.

***

The tip of the slender dagger rested lightly against Stanley’s forehead. They lay on their back in bed, naked and with their hands clutching onto the headboard to keep themselves still. A shiver ran down their back as the dagger started to travel downwards and Stanley moaned and bit their lower lip to try and control themselves.

Lefou smiled down at them. He stood beside the bed, using the dagger to play over Stanley’s naked body. “Bon?” he softly asked.

Stanley took a moment to take a deep breath and let it out slowly, smiling up at him. “Oui, bon,” they promised. Their eyes fluttered as the blade slid down their nose and onto their top lip. They opened their mouth and gave the cold metal a playful lick that made Lefou chuckle and shake his head at them.

“Naughty thing.”

“Always for you.”

“Oui, always for me,” Lefou agreed. He smiled as he moved the blade down to Stanley’s throat. He teased their adam’s apple and chuckled as he watched Stanley’s skin prickle into goosebumps. “So trusting…” he hummed. “It wouldn’t take too much pressure to pierce the flesh.”

“You won’t,” they said with a smile, pupils blown wide in lust.

“Non, I won’t,” he agreed with a warm smile. “I would never cause you harm. I love how much you trust me and know this about me.”

He played over Stanley’s strong chest, making small swirling patterns lazily as he continued downwards. He let the very tip of the dagger tease Stanley’s hard nipples, drawing a cry of pleasure from them. “Always so sensitive,” he noted. He absently reached down, pinching and twisting one of Stanley’s nipples and making them arch their back with a weak groan. “Shhh...easy now…” he purred, rubbing their nipple as if in comfort.

The dagger slid down over Stanley’s stomach. Lefou watched as the muscles twitched and shifted underneath the cold metal and warm skin. His spouse was doing so well at keeping still for him. He smiled as he teased them just above their pubic hair.

Stanley mewled as Lefou started to trace the blade over their thighs, ignoring their crotch and very hard penis for now. Their eyes fluttered closed and they focused on the feeling of the dagger’s tip swirling over hot flesh. Lefou could easily hurt them like this, but he didn’t. Putting their absolute trust in Lefou and having that trust rewarded...Stanley’s erection twitched as they thought about this.

“What’s this?” Lefou asked. The flat of the blade slid under Stanley’s testicles, lifting them up just so as if to inspect them. “So hard...do you think you’ll cum just from this?” he asked. He waited for an answer and laughed softly when Stanley nodded their head, unable to trust their own voice at the moment. 

“I want to test this theory,” he said. He pulled his dagger away, holding it inches away from the shaft of the erection. “You will tell me if you want me to stop,” he reminded them. “I want to hear you say you understand before I do anything else.”

Stanley whimpered, lips trembling as their heart raced in their heaving chest. “I understand!” they finally said, nodding their head.

“Bon,” Lefou said with a smile. The dagger moved steadily up the underside of the shaft. He watched as a bead of pre formed at the tip of the penis, spilling down from the slit. He moved the dagger carefully, featherlight touches sending shivers up Stanley’s body and making their cock leak more pre.

“Lefou…” Stanley breathed, toes curling as they fought down the urge to roll their hips for more.

“I’ve got you,” he promised. The dagger was set aside and Lefou took Stanley’s dick into his mouth. The sudden warmth and physical contact made them cry out, arching their back as they came into Lefou’s mouth. He swallowed, licking Stanley clean as their body fell limp. He laughed as he looked down into their eyes, running his fingers through their hair. “How was that?”

“You need to ask?” Stanley asked with a weak laugh. They held their arms out to him, cooing as Lefou climbed up onto the bed to lie pressed against their side. Stanley hugged their husband close, kissing him lazily before settling down. “I knew you would never hurt me,” they purred.

“Never,” Lefou agreed with a smile. The couple kissed and he ran the palm of his hand down Stanley’s chest before resting it over their heart, feeling the way it beat against it and knowing that it was all for him.


End file.
